Digital World
by EvermoreElements
Summary: A collection of Digimon one shots. Will probably be focued mostly on TK and Patamon and Izzy and Tentomon.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon.

 **Digital World**

* * *

Each Digimon's pov of the older TK in Adventure O2.

* * *

Agumon

Agumon remembered a young TK who always cried. Sure, the boy grew just like the rest of the DigiDestined had to by the end of their original battle.

So when the Digimon Emperor had to be defeated and the new DigiDestined had to be summoned. They saw their old friend again. The older of the groups hadn't really changed other than growing taller. But there was Kari who had matured but she still depeneded on her big brother, Tai, a lot of the time.

Then there was TK.

TK had shocked a lot of the Digimon. He seemed to have grown into a version of Matt. He would fight with Davis on occasion but he seemed more sure of himself than Matt did when he first arrived. TK clearly knew who he was, and was not afraid to show it.

Gabumon

Gabumon remembered when a young TK would get cold so Matt would send the Digimon to keep him warm. Now the boy who used to be smaller than him is now taller. Gabumon hates it when TK and Davis fight because TK used to hate fighting. Gabumon thinks TK reminds him of Matt sometimes. Then he heard that TK left Cody to fight the Digimon Emperor and when the older DigiDestined visited, he learned that the Emperor had found Devimon, who brought back bad memories for TK.

At the large picnic they were all having with everyone there, Gabumon looked over at TK and wondered when TK actually grew up.

Biyomon

TK used to say the sweetest things to Sora. Probably because Sora was the one who took care of him when Matt and Tai couldn't. Sometimes, it seemed like TK was the only one who could get Sora to relax and remember herself sometimes. When Biyomon was able to meet with the others, she could still see Sora looking after TK, eventhough she really didn't need to.

TK could clearly take care of himself now.

Although, Biyomon saw what the others couldn't sometimes. The bird Digimon saw how when TK looked like he was having a bad day, he would lean into Sora's comforting touch and when Sora was having a bad day, she wouldn't tell her boyfriend but her boyfriend's little brother what was wrong.

And TK would find some way to explain to hard headed Matt what was wrong, and the two would work together to help her

Biyomon saw how no matter how old TK got, he still trusted his friends more than any other.

Tentomon

Tentomon never really got to see Izzy anymore, since Izzy normally sat in the computer lab, keep a track of things from the outside. So the few times that Izzy visited, Tentomon didn't waste any time in latching to his side. Izzy was the same.

So when the Digi Destined visited to take down a spire, Tentomon spent his time with TK and Kari. So, like with Gatamon and Patamon, Tentomon saw a lot of change in TK. Hope was his crest and it shown through. TK was hope. TK went out of his way to protect his friends (even Davis) and gave them hope when they had none.

TK was also a lot stronger. Instead of cowering in fear and letting others fight for him, he and Patamon fought alongside them. Tentomon saw how much stronger Patamon was compared to the rest, including Gatamon. TK is the only one of the small group who was with the original seven. So he also had the most experience and Tentomon saw it shine through.

"Tentomon" Izzy's voice called from when the Digimon sat beside TK, who was smirking.

"Izzy!" cried Tentomon as he flew to his best friend. TK was good but Tentomon would always prefer Izzy.

Gatamon

Gatamon knew that she was late to the party so she and her precious Kari missed out on a bit of the adventure. So she knew that some of things that happened to TK, she would never know about. She wondered why everyone was so protective of what used to be the youngest Digi Destined.

But then they left and the others left until it was only Patamon, herself and Agumon who had made it his mission to look after the two smaller Digimon. Gatamon didn't have the heart to tell him that she could look after herself, she stayed for Patamon.

Then they came back.

And Patamon and TK seemed to be stronger. Their hope was blinding. TK and Kari had grown up. Both would always need their big brothers. Kari, being the protector of light, had a big target on her back. And Gatamon remembering reading that Hope was the protector of Light.

And she could see it. Whenever Kari was in danger. TK was there to protect. And Matt and Tai were there to protect them both.

And Gatamon was there to protect them all, with all her friends, of course.

Gomamon

'Being the Digimon of a worrier has its advantages' though Gomamon as he looked around the small group. Joe couldn't come because he had a big exam coming up. But it was his last for the year so he was coming to spend a week with Gomamon, who was then going to spend the week with Joe helping him study.

Gomamon was proud of all the Digi Destined. Joe and TK most of all.

Gomamon remembers watching Joe take care of the small one. TK used to fall a lot when they were running so Joe, with his plasters, would be the one to take care of him with Matt watching every move. Gomamon thanked Joe again as he pulled a small bag of plasters from where he hid them throughout the digital world.

Who knew when one of the new (and old) Digi Destined would hurt themselves.

And Joe was all for giving Gomamon all this stuff.

"Here ya go" said Gomamon as he handed the first aid kit to TK, who took it and started to look at the swelling on Yoeli's ankle. She had tripped when they were running and now she couldn't walk.

TK took out the bandages and had Davis help take of Yolei's sock and shoe.

He started to tenderly wrap it until it was hold until they returned to the real world and could get Joe to look at it.

Gomamon was sure it was just a sprain.

"Hey, TI, how'd you get good at that?" asked Davis.

"Joe. He taught us all what to do when we kept seperating" said TK.

"He told us Digimon too" laughed Gomamon. Gomamon looked at TK again, and marvelled at how grown he was.

Gomamon knew that all the children still had a lot of growing to do but the different in small TK and this TK was obvious.

Palmon

Palmon missed Mimi. She had moved away from everyone else, and could only really come back every once in a while. But that was okay. She still had the others. And Tentomon was in a similar boat.

Plus, Izzy had set it up so that Palmon could talk to Mimi whenever she needed too, when TK was there.

"See you soon Mimi" cried Palmon as Mimi waved bye. She handed the device back to TK, who was sitting nearby.

"Feeling better?" TK asked.

"Yeah, thank you. I just miss her so much!"

"I know. We all miss her" said TK. He pulled Palmon toward himself and gave her a big hug. She found herself leaning into his warmth.

"Thanks" said Palmon a few minutes later, when she had pulled away.

"No problem" said TK, "just let me know the next time you want to see her."

Palmon smiled. TK was taller, but he was still as kind and generous as he was when he and the other first arrived in the digital world.

The others kept going on about how TK changed, but as long as he stayed sweet and kind, Palmon thought nothing else mattered.

Patamon

Patamon sighed in content from where he sat on TK's head. Since TK got older, his head was a lot more comfortable. All the other Digimon had told Patamon that TK had gotten mature as he got older.

Honestly, Patamon didn't see that. To him, TK was still fun. Then Devimon came back.

And not just in the Emperor's way, but fully reformed.

And all their large group was there, and no one could hit him.

Even Angemon was having problems.

And Devimon was back, to get revenge on TK.

He was reaching toward the child of Hope. Who stared the evil Digimon in the eye and said, loud and clear: "I am not scared of you. I have hope that we will defeat you again, as we defeated you before."

All the digivices on the other Digi Destined started to glow and shot beams of light at TK. TK started to glow. And he lifted a little into the air.

And Angemon felt powerful.

And he digivolved into MagnaAngemon.

They won easily after that.

MagnaAngemon flew down to his still flying partner, and grabbed his shoulder.

TK went limp and felt into the angel's arms.

"MagnaAngemon, seriously?" Davis yelled, shocked. Kari started to laugh at him.

MagnaAngemon smirked and lifted TK into his arms. TK's head fell back.

"They're right" he told his human partner, "you have grown and matured."

"What... you ..." TK tried to say but he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Never mind" replied the angel as he handed TK to Matt and turned back to Patamon.

Patamon lay down next to TK a little while later as all the Digi Destined sat around a fire in the Digital World.

TK was still asleep.

"You'll still always be my TK" Patamon whispered, hugging into TK's blond hair.


End file.
